RH Season 3 Episode 7 The Ties That Bind
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: A young brother and sister on the run from the estranged Micheal of Cantley find themselves in Sherwood seeking the help of Robin Hood. Is all as it seems? And tragedy strikes the Robin and Marian and the gang.
1. Chapter 1

**Sherwood Forest**

A young deer was easy to see in a glade against the crisp white snow.

Its brown coat was a speckled mass in the hunter's vision.

The man smiled, letting out a breath. It beamed a hot cloud of air in front of his face, reacting with the freezing air he was crouched in.

Robin smiled, pulling back his bow string. He ran his finger tips against the corner of his mouth, feeling the beginnings of a beard on his flesh.

He wondered how his wife would react to him not shaving throughout the winter months. He doubted it would go unnoticed.

Robin took a small breath in.

'_Remember to take a breath first.'_

The fond memory of Dan Scarlet coaching him on his progressive talent with a bow when he was a bow made Robin smile slightly.

He pulled his bow tighter, his fingers slipping on the string, ready to release.

_Smack!_

Robin fell to the side, his arrow flying off course, probably embedding itself in a bush somewhere. The deer scampered away, frightened and jerky, either frightened by the loud laughter that was now ringing in the trees or the arrow.

Robin pushed himself to stand upright, brushing the snow out of his collar and off of his clothes.

"Alan!" He shouted and the man stumbled into view, clutching his sides in laughter.

Robin glared at him, pulling out the rest of the snow, letting it fall to the floor where the rest of the snowball lay in crumb like flakes.

"Oh you should have seen your face..." Tears rolled down Alan's face as he clutched his sides, bursting into loud shouts of laughter again.

Robin sighed and picked up the few pheasants he had managed to catch, his bow in his other hand. He glared at Alan as he passed, trudging back to camp.

"Oh come on Robin it was funny!" Alan called after him as he began to follow him.

Robin suddenly stopped walking, "Shush."

Alan nearly walked into the back of him, not having realised that Robin was stationary.

"Watch it!" Alan cried and Robin glared at him, raising his hand to put a finger to his lips.

Robin's eyes flitted around the trees, his breathing shallow, causing small puffs of air to leave his lips.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as his eyes landed on a large bush not far away.

Alan slowly let his hand travel down to the hilt of his sword, as Robin reached behind him for his quiver of arrows.

Three heart beats later Robin raised his bow, eyes narrowing, fixed on the bush.

He drew the string and took another breath.

Birds shot out of the bush, squawking and chirping loudly.

Alan leapt into the air, practically slipping over into Robin.

Robin laughed loudly at Alan as he pushed himself to stand upright, glaring after the birds that filled the sky and flew away.

Robin replaced his arrow and shoved his friends shoulder.

"Penance." He said simply with a smirk.

"Oh really... you think that's so funny..." Alan began to shout in outrage as Robin started to laugh, leaving him behind as they walked back towards the cave.

"Master!"

Robin and Alan looked up from their laughter as Much skidded to a stop before them.

Robin was suddenly frantic, something that had started to wear on his wife and was found hilarious by his friends. Every time someone came to fetch or tell him something, his thoughts were that something was wrong with Marian.

"What's wrong?" Robin demanded, "Is it Marian?"

"What...?" Much was slightly confused, "No... well yes..."

"She says that breakfast is ready, so if you could hurry up and bring some food back it would be much appreciated."

Robin could sense the biting sarcasm that Much had left out, but Marian had almost definitely said it with.

He sighed, "Well Alan scared the deer away. I'm going to go down to the river to see if there's any down there drinking."

"Take these."

Much took the pheasants from Robin and nodded, "I will come with you!"

Alan grinned and took the pheasants, "Good, then I can go back for breakfast, see you soon!" He cheered, dumped some more snow on Much's head before running back towards camp.

"Unbelievable!" Much screamed and Robin chuckled whilst shaking his head. He started to walk down to the river with much muttering behind him, walking up the last of the hills that past the Trent.

Robin stopped walking when they reached the top, his eyes narrowing at what was a stark contrast to the white snow at the foot of the hill.

Lying in the glistening flakes, was the unmistakable form of a man.

"What the..." Much was cut off by Robin charging down the hill towards the man, "Master!"

He skidded to a stop on his knees by the man.

Much did the same, his eyes widening as he and Robin stared at the arrow shaft sticking out of the man's back. That at least, explained why some of the snow was crimson.

"He's still alive..." Robin gasped as he put his hand on the man's back and wrenched the shaft from the man's body.

The man did not flinch or make a noise, but his body continued to move slightly with his breathing.

"He's been dragged here, Much look at that." Robin pointed to the shift in snow. A trench like line that stemmed from near the man's feet to a few feet away, where the snow was sparse and there were a few crimson flakes.

Where he had fallen from the arrow wound, they assumed.

"He should be dead..." Much gasped as Robin rolled the man over.

Robin's eyes widened and Much let out a cry of surprise, shooting backwards four feet.

"What..." Robin muttered as he stared at the man's face.

His eyes were closed, but his entire face and what they could see of his neck, was covered in scars. Torn flesh 'snail trails' that wormed their way over his body.

Neither heard the footsteps sneak up behind them, or noticed the tracks which led away from the body to hide behind the tree behind them.

Both froze when Robin felt the cool metal tip of a sword touch his spine.

"Get away from my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sherwood Forest.**

Robin lifted his hands in surrender, dropping his sword and bow.

"I mean you no harm."

Robin made to stand but the blade pressed harder into his back.

"Stay there."

Much was frightened, and bewildered by the female voice.

Although the sword tip was not pressed to his body, he was stood far more still than Robin was.

"Please, I am Robin Hood."

Robins worse hung in the air for a moment, echoing in the stillness of the forest.

The sword tip still rested against his back, but it no longer made him wince.

"Robin Hood?"

"Yes, he is!" Much piped up, in frantic fright, unhelpfully.

Robin ignored him and tried to look at the armed woman over his shoulder as he spoke. He caught sight of her white and milky skin. She was dressed in pale purple... there was not much else his eye could catch.

"I can help your brother, he will die if he stays out here please."

The sword seemed to tremble slightly, showing its handlers uncertainly.

Unbeknownst to them her eyes went back to her brother and she swallowed.

The sword disappeared from Robins back.

Robin handed Much his weapons with a nod and his former manservant stood upright, clutching them to his chest as he spun to see the woman.

"Well I must say..."

Much's words hung in the air as he stared open mouthed at the woman.

"What is his name?" Robin asked as he checked the man's pulse again and lifted him into his arms, being careful not to irritate or break the arrow in the mans shoulder.

"Jerome."

Robin turned to face the source of the voice and stopped as much did.

The woman who stared back at them was young, perhaps Marian's age if not slightly younger.

She had wide blue eyes and her blond hair was pulled back from her face by two messy plaits.

Her cheeks were fused with the cold, and the woollen purple gown she wore changed to a far dirtier colour towards the floor.

The sword was clearly one she had stolen, or perhaps was her brothers, and was resting against the floor, her arm weak at her side.

She wore no belt to keep her own weapon's on. She only had a dagger, which was safely tucked in her boot.

"And you are?" Robin was gasping slightly with the cold and the weight of her brother.

Much was still staring.

She only held Robins eyes.

"My name is Rebecca."

**Nottingham Castle – The Sheriff's Quarters**

"I want him _dead_ Guisborne!"

Guy ducked out of the way of the goblet which was hurled across the room by Vaisey, which had been aimed at his head.

It bounced off of the wooden door behind him and fell to the floor with a crash.

"My Lord the Snow has made it difficult..."

"_Difficult_?" Vaisey's scream but Guy off, "You idiot!"

"And what does your lordship suggest we do, drag him from Sherwood, if I may be so bold as to enquire?" Guy sneered.

"Watch your words Guisborne!" Vaisey yelled, "You are fortunate not to be paying with this for your head."

Vaisey pushed away from his desk to stalk up and down, "You couldn't catch him if he sat in your lap shooting arrows at a crow."

The large oak doors to the room opened and a guard walked in.

"My Lord there is a man here to see you... he says it is important."

Vaisey sneered, "Oh really!"

"Yes sir." The guard nodded, "Sir Michael of _Cantley_."

This made Guy snap his head up. The Sheriff voice dropped to a low hiss.

"Oh _really_?"

**The Cave**

Marian was sat on the edge of her and Robins bunk, her legs crossed as she tried to focus on the embroidery in her hands.

Her eyes flitted down as she set her hands in her lap holding the shirt she was repairing.

She moved one hand to rest on her tiny swollen belly, and sighed.

It was still barely visible, but it was there.

Her eyes moved to stare across the small room in the cave to look at the candles and torches there.

_She could see herself the previous morning, _

_Robin had his arms wrapped around her from behind, holding her back against his chest, as she held out a sheer white night dress before them._

"_Robin." She whispered._

_He kissed below her ear, setting his chin on her shoulder as his eyes faced forwards like hers._

"_I just want you to be comfortable at night." He told her gently, never being much good at gift giving…_

_She tilted her head towards him._

"_Thank you."_

_He smiled and moved his hand over the small bulge between her lips as he kissed her. _

She pushed herself off of the bed, feeling tired and as though she had been awake half the night, as she turned and started folding the sheets on her and Robins bunks.

Her eyes glance dup briefly when she heard Alan arrive back declaring that Robin and Much had gone down to the river to look for more deer.

He also enquired as to the whereabouts of Will.

"He is not yet back from Nottingham." Djac said, "He will be back soon."

"Robin will have your hide for doing this."

Marian looked up to see John walking towards her.

She rolled her eyes but continued folding the blankets.

"What he does not know cannot hurt him."

John chuckled and they exchanged a soft smile.

"Djac!"

Much's loud voice was enough to make John and Marian spin from beside the rock and rush towards the main part of the cave where they would be.

Marian's heart was hammering.

Was one of them injured, Robin or Much... captured?

No, Much was here…

_Robin…_

As she and John stopped in the cave to see Robin carrying a wounded man across and past them to lay him on the rock, Marian could not help but feel slightly relieved.

There was a flurry of activity, as Robin and Djac stood by the man, and the others quizzed Much for more specifics through his ramblings.

Marian tuned most of it out, watching as Djac worked over the scarred man, but one of Much's rambles made her head snap up.

"She threatened with a sword, saying if we touched her brother she would kill us... unbelievable."

It was only then Marian saw Rebecca.

The young girl was ringing her hands as she looked on at the Saracen treating her brothers back, and Robin Hood, the legend that he was, helping her as if it was his brother or wife lying on the stone.

Rebecca couldn't lose him, she couldn't...

Marian walked over to her, calmly so as not to frighten her.

"Have you been hurt?"

Rebecca looked to Marian and shook her head. She did not know what it was, but for the first time in a long while she felt she could trust someone other than her brother.

Someone other than herself.

"How is he?" She called louder towards Robin and Djac.

Djac looked up, "He will be fine, he just needs to rest."

Rebecca nodded and Marian touched her arm, "Come with me, you need to eat something and dry off."

She was the first to notice that Rebecca was soaked with snow.

Rebecca shook her head, "I cannot leave him..."

"We will not be far." Marian indicated with her head to the fire that could be seen through an arch in the cave stone.

"You cannot help your brother until you are well yourself." Marian continued.

After a moment, Rebecca nodded, "Okay."

Marian smiled as she led Rebecca towards the fire. The young girl sat down and wrapped the cloak around her that Marian held out.

"I am Marian."

Rebecca nodded, "I am Rebecca, and that is my brother Jerome."

Marian almost dropped the bowl of food she held just as Djac and the others, including walked into the main cave.

"He is quiet well, just needs to rest." Djac informed an anxious Rebecca who smiled.

Robin only had eyes for his wife, who was staring at the blonde woman before her.

"Marian?"

Rebecca looked back to the woman as Marian gasped.

"Rebecca of _Cantley_?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nottingham Castle – The Great Hall**

"I thought I told you long ago never to waste people's time who had more important things to be doing!" Vaisey cried as he marched into the great hall.

He stopped a few feet away from the man who stood in the centre of the room, looking at the eagle standards and insignia that had Vaisey written all over them, which hung around the room.

The man slowly turned, one of his hands on the handle of his sword which was in his belt, the other hung by his side.

He had shaggy grey hair that hung to his shoulders nearly. He was unshaven, and the muscles on his arms seemed to contradict the colour of his hair and the lines on his face.

The leather vest he wore did nothing to help that; accompanied to the snow outside... it churned something in Guisborne's stomach, who was looking upon the man for the first time.

The man raised an eyebrow and his gravelly voice to gave away his years, "Like catching Robin Hood you mean... these, _important_ things you could be doing."

Vaisey pointed at him in a swift gesture, "Touché."

There was a pause for a minute before both men broke into free laughter at their exchange.

Vaisey walked forwards to clasp the man's wrist as he in turn clasped his.

It was a firm hand shake, one that left Vaisey breathing a laugh to try and hide his pain.

His grin was as vile as the man before him, both had evil piercing eyes and a thirst for power.

"Michael of Cantley." Vaisey chuckled darkly, "I never thought I would see the day you would come knocking at my door."

"yes well after the mess you made of your mission in the Holy Land I thought it best to wait." Michael inclined his head slightly to better watch Vaisey's reaction.

Te sheriff's chuckle darkened but remained, "Indeed."

"But times have changed." Michael dropped Vaisey hand with such force that Vaisey had to rub it against the pain.

"Indeed."

Michael stared at the man before him with no expression on his face.

Vaisey stared back, "What is it I can do for you?"

Michael straightened and Guy did too, Vaisey held Michaels gaze as the man spoke.

"I need help capturing my _children_."

**Sherwood Forest – The Cave**

Rebecca had fallen asleep sitting on a small stool facing her brother where he lay on the rock. She had covered him with the cloak Marian had given her, and was clutching as his scarred hand in both of hers.

As odd as it seemed, the torn and bumpy flesh seemed to fit perfectly between her smooth palms.

The gang were sat around the fire looking to Marian who was stood facing them. Robins stood behind a sitting Much with his arms folded, watching his wife more intently than any of the others ever could.

"I still don't get it." Much spoke up before Marian could even open her mouth.

"Out of every girl called Rebecca in this country how did you know that she was Rebecca of... where again?"

"Rebecca of Cantley, Much." John sighed in frustration.

"So let me get this right..." Alan put his hands together and stared at Marian, "that girl in there is lady Rebecca of Cantley, and that's her brother Jerome."  
Marian nodded in response. She kept his gaze, assuming correctly that he had more to say or ask.  
"And how exactly do we know that again?"  
Marian sighed, "The rumours Alan."  
Robin spoke this time, "what rumours... And when have you ever been one to listen to them?"  
She smirked at him; he needed to be serious, "_stories_ then."  
Robin smirked back and she turned her head to the rest of the gang.  
"lord Michael of Cantley is their father, as well as being earl of Southampton, a title he was nearly stripped of several years ago before his wife died, apparently king Richard wanted to award it to another earl who was serving out in the holy land with him..."

"He can do that?" Djac asked, eyebrows going high.

Marian nodded, "It is the kings power to chop and change earls and their property, that of the prince in his absence also… that is how my father lost the shire… it is well known that if you fall out of favour with the royal family you may fall out occupancy of your land, but anyway…"  
Marian caught Robin's eye to see him grin slightly, and Much got flustered and proud.  
"That was Robin! He never told you?" he cried, "The king wanted to give it to him, didn't he Robin, for saving those soldiers out in the hills..."  
"You nearly had _two_ Earldoms?" Marian found she was asking.  
She heard Alan let out a low sarcastic whistle and his protest when John dug him in the ribs.  
"I refused Southampton." Robin answered his wife and chuckled, "the king could not understand it, he said that with two, no girl in England would be able to resist me."  
Marian's hands tightened on her waist and her teeth ground together.  
"Oh really? You never thought to tell me?"  
Robin shrugged, "I hardly see how it matters. I have no Earldoms now, and you still agreed to marry me. We are content are we not?"  
"I am anything but content for you to make me out to be some gold digging..."  
"Anyway!" Alan raised his voice over the rising tension and brewing argument.  
Marian took a breath to calm down whilst Robin fought the urge to chuckle.

Since her emotions had become far more fickle he enjoyed 'sparring' with his wife increasingly.  
In every sense.  
"Keep going." Alan urged Marian.  
She sighed, "I only saw lord Cantley and his wife a couple of times at the court of Kent. Rebecca came once, but I never saw Jerome... He was seldom even mentioned."  
"Well perhaps he was embarrassed by his scars." Djac offered and Robin nodded.  
Marian did to, "perhaps."  
"But what are they doing in _Sherwood_?" Much cried, confused by it all.  
"I don't know." Marian said quietly. "No one saw them after the fire."  
There was silence for a moment, but it was broken by John.  
"Fire?"  
Marian nodded, "a few years ago now, not long after Michael managed to retain Southampton there was a fire at Cantley. Lady Cantley lost her life and Jerome and Rebecca were never seen again."  
"They just disappeared?" Much broke the pause.  
Again Marian affirmed he was right with a gesture of her head, "disappeared."  
"I am so confused." Alan smacked his head against his hands before he looked back up at her.  
"So what you are saying is that we have a lord and lady in our midst..."  
"Technically you already do." Much cut in boastfully, "Robin and Marian have Knighton and Locksley, and I have my Bonchurch."  
"Much." John commanded him to be silent.  
Alan continued, "What you are saying is the we have Cantley's children in the cave; who we found in the forest… who no one has seen for years... Not even their father has seen them?"  
Marian nodded, "It was said that whenever Michael was asked about the incident he killed the person who spoke. After a while people stopped asking, assumed that they had died in the blaze and that he was grieving."  
There was silence for a moment.  
"What started the fire?" Robin asked.  
"No one knows." Marian answered him, "some people said they saw Michael put a torch to the thatch of the stables out of anger at his stable master and that the blaze got out of hand. Others say that it was a spark from the smoking chimney that caught the thatch... But _some_ say that an elderly woman was seen entering the manor that night, and she too was never seen again." Marian swallowed, "but the rumours died as new gossip came, just as rumours do."  
"So a _witch_ burnt the house." Alan concluded.  
John groaned, "Alan"  
"What?" the man cried and gestured to Marin, "'an old woman was seen entering the house' and loads of people disappear...sounds like magic to me."  
Marian looked to John, "it has been said by some."  
John looked to Robin who shook his head and chuckled.  
Marian was still simmering at him for never mentioning other feats of bravery he had done in the war to her. It stung her sometimes to be a little on the edge, when he and Much discussed some things a though they were common knowledge.  
"What?" she snapped.  
He smiled at her, "you just surprise me my love."

Just at that moment Will came skidding into the cave behind them.

Djac stood, anxious that he was hurt, but quickly saw that he wasn't.

Will put his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath.

"Will?"

He looked from his wife to Robin whose eyes narrowed.

"What is it?"

Will swallowed, "The Sheriff has a visitor."

Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Michael of Cantley."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cave**

"Rebecca."

Marian walked towards the girl to see her sit upright and rub her eyes, trying to rid them from sleep.  
She looked almost embarrassed when she saw Marin so close.

"I am sorry."  
"Do not be." Marian was kind and friendly, "I find myself falling asleep a lot these days."  
Rebecca looked down at Marian's swollen stomach briefly.

She had to look hard to see it, before thinking it rude. Her eyes looked up so she could smile at the woman's face.

"Thank you." She said seriously, "For letting us stay here."

Marian literally waved the compliment away as she moved to light one of the torches that had gone out from another that was close by.

Rebecca looked over her shoulder at her, "How did you know who I was?"

Marian paused for a moment, wondering whether it was wise to tell the woman of her former title.

She knew that Robin would not approve, but she was with child and living in a forest as his wife, she knew most circles of society had excommunicated her already.

She, unlike her husband, did not pretend that her demise had spread through rumours as far as his did.

"I used to be Marian of Knighton, until I got married and started to live here."

"So the rumours were true!" Rebecca eyes widened suddenly, "I thought I recognised you."

Marian kept her eyes on the girl, unchanging as they were, as Rebecca spoke.

"People used to say that whatever you wore to court, the women your age would wear the week after."

Marian raised one eyebrow, "Who said that?"

Rebecca smiled but it vanished, "My mo…"

She couldn't say the word.

Marian sensing that this was a sore topic, and could only guess that it was of someone very close to her who was no longer alive, sought to move on to lighter topics.

"It does not matter, I bring good news." Marian said, "Will has just returned from Nottingham, he says your father is at the castle."  
"What?" Rebecca stood bolt upright and her heart sped up a pace, it hammered against her ribs almost painfully.  
Marian stared at her, "your father, Michael of Cantley, is in Nottingham... He is looking for you two."  
"No!"  
Marian watched as Rebecca began to pace, she was mumbling and muttering things so quickly that Marian could not follow.

She saw tears in the woman's eyes and grew anxious.  
"He will most likely take you home Rebecca, he can get help for Jerome... better care than we have..."

"No!"

"Rebecca the cave is hardly the best place for a man of his injury..."

"And it is for a woman of _your_ condition?" Rebecca snapped as tears filled her eyes.

Still she paced.

"The circumstances are different." Marian defended as her anger rose.

She was confused by Rebecca's attitude.

"I _live_ here, Jerome and you do not... your father could get you help...""  
"No you don't understand!" Rebecca screamed, "He doesn't want to _help_ us he wants to _kill_ us!"  
The woman's loud voice caused Robin to rush to the entrance to the cave 'room' instantly.  
He stood still watching as his wife stared at Rebecca.

She took two moments to break the silence.  
"Who are you running from Rebecca?" she was worried. "Why were you in the forest... Why has no one seen you for years..."  
She was sure she knew the answer.  
As strong as Rebecca seemed, the fragile state of Jerome, one the seemed permanent, caused alarm to Marian.

Only a fool would suggest that all was well.  
Rebecca spoke quietly and her eyes never left Jerome's face, they had fallen there a moment ago.  
"We run from Michael. We have done for many years."

"Why?"

Rebecca swallowed and looked away from the woman before her.

Silence followed for a few heartbeats.  
"Since the fire?" Marian asked.

Rebecca's distant expression gave her away.

"Why?"

Marian saw the woman flinch and did not press her question.  
Rebecca knew that Marian would ask the question she did, and was prepared with her answer.  
Rebecca and Jerome had been running for many years, and only had each other.  
They kept moving, their father was never far behind.  
That was why they very rarely involved others, word could get out quickly. They did not need to be intercepted or caught.  
But Jerome would have died without the help of the outlaws. Even whilst on the run, the stories of the 'man in green' had been told. Rebecca knew she could trust them, even with something as precious to her as Jerome's life.  
Robin was also the crusader, the man she had been forced to hate for a short while, because the king had wanted to give away some of her father's land to him.  
In many ways Rebecca thought that things would be better if he had.  
Robin Hood and Robin of Locksley were not evil; she was not entirely sure why people treated him like two men.  
He was one embodiment of one spirit.  
If their situation had not been quite so grave, had they not been running, she and Jerome may have long ago contemplated such a life. They could have lived in the forest... Away from prying eyes, stares at Jerome... All the things that made him what he was.  
They could never stop running.  
No one would ever understand.  
Both of them knew, that should they be caught by their, Jerome would certainly die.  
Her fate she would argue was one that was far worse.  
"My father is growing old. He has no other children and he never remarried after my..." Rebecca's voice broke around the word mother, and it never quite made it past her lips.  
She coughed slightly and looked down before back to Jerome's face.  
"He requires someone to inherit his lands... He will most probably sell me to the highest bidder should he catch me... And Jerome..."  
Her voice cracked again and she stopped speaking all together.

She swallowed and tears filled her eyes, "Please don't give us up to him, I can pay you... "

Rebecca started to fumble with her jewellery that was round her wrist.

"Please..."

"Rebecca." Marian clasped her hands loosely around the woman's wrists and looked at her firmly.

"We won't, you are safe here... I promise."

Rebecca stared at Marian as Robin pushed away from the wall he was leaning on to walk to stand behind his wife.

"We will keep you safe, until Jerome is well again." He said and Marian felt his hand brush down her arm, coming to rest on the side of her stomach.

Rebecca's eyes still glistened with drying tears, "Thank you."

"You are welcome." Robin nodded.

Marian smiled, "we will let you sleep."

Rebecca nodded and gently brushed some of the matted hair off of her brothers forehead and smiled sadly, looking at his face as she sank back to sit by his side.  
Marian knew that was the end of the conversation.

She neither needed nor sought any verbal confirmation.

Robin let her turn and walk past him out into the main part of the cave. He followed her as she walked to wash some of the stray bowls and plates up.

He sighed and walked to her side, setting hands on her hips from behind.

"Come on, I'll do that."

She rubbed the back of her hand over her forehead.

"Robin I am fine…"

"Marian." He kissed the back of her head.

After a moment she relented and wiped her hands on her shirt over her stomach.

She glanced at him and nodded, sitting down on a nearby bunk as he settled beside her, facing her slightly.

Marian looked intently down at her stomach and put her hand atop to determine how large she looked.

Robin stared at her.

"How did Rebecca see it so clearly?" Marian mumbled.

He moved his own hand to cover hers as he kissed her temple.

"Rebecca…" he rolled the name around on his tongue.

She smiled and bent closer, "Rebecca, a name from the bible…"

"mmm…" He bent closer.

"Rebecca gave birth to two sons with very different temperaments. The conflict between them would be the basis for conflict between later generations and nations. Rebecca manipulated the situation so that the tribe would be led by an intelligent man rather than a popular but shallow man, so that decisions for the tribe would be based on wisdom rather than impulse or emotion, very religious Robin…"

He chuckled and she breathed against his lips, eyes fluttering closed.

"And a name for a boy…"

Robin lifted his free hand to cup her cheek, his breath hot against her lips like hers were on his.

"Robin of course…" He whispered, eyes closing despite his smile.

"Never." She whispered, smile lighting up her face.

He pressed his mouth to hers and she pressed her hands to his neck, feeling his pulse against her palms.

When he pulled his lips away from hers to touch his forehead to hers, he kissed the corner of her mouth gently.

"I need to speak to Alan."

He was being so careful with her.

"Get some rest." He told her gently.

She sighed and nodded, knowing that they had to look after Jerome and Rebecca for the time being.

Robin kissed her quickly before bending his neck to kiss her small bulging stomach.

She ran her fingers through the back of his hair as he did this.

"You too little one." He whispered and kissed it once more, before he sat up and smiled at her, kissing her cheek as he stood and walked across the cave to find Alan.

As she watched him go Marian felt a twinge in the bottom of her stomach near her leg.

Her hand flew to it immediately and she gasped through her teeth.

Her hand fluttered for a moment, for the pain was going as soon as it had come.

She blew air out of her cheeks to calm herself and lifted her eyes to stare at Robin across the camp.

Immediately she resolved not to tell him.

She knew it would do no good.

And she felt fine.

Alan was nodding his head at the archer who had his hands on his hips, his back to where Marian was.

"I've got a way to get into the castle if you want it, to ask Lord Cantley what it is that he wants."

Robin looked at him, "Go on then."

"Do you want clever or really clever?"

"I want _fast_."


	5. Chapter 5

**THE CAVE**

"Everyone clear on the plan?" Robin asked as he put his arrows in his quiver.

Even Much, who had been explained to about the plan three times, seemed to understand it now.

Robin took in the nods of heads and verbal confirmations before pulling the leather straps over his shoulder.

He felt eyes on him, and looked up to see his wife sat beside the fire a little way away.

Her gaze told him that she was stewing emotionally.

He sighed and walked over to her, crouching down in front of her and taking her hands in his.

"What is the matter, hey?" He murmured gently.

For an awful moment she thought that her knew about her twinge.

But the fact that he was not pacing or shouting or dragging her to see Matilda confirmed that he did not.

Marian drew in a breath.

She knew her body was going through changes, and she was sure that this was nothing…

She had felt aches and pains throughout, and her body was tender…

She had convinced herself that she was fine.

There was no pain there now at all.

She felt fine.

Robin was staring up at her, waiting for an answer.

"I am fine." She sighed.

He rolled his eyes at her stubbornness.

She watched as his eyes softened and one of his hands moved slightly from hers to run his palm over her small curved stomach.

He smiled up at her, and the reached to brush some air out of her eyes.

"What's troubling you my love?" He murmured.

She drew in a breath before she looked down at him seriously, "I want to come with you."

Robin sighed, remembering the last time they had had this conversation.

He did not want to even think about the possibility of the fire circumstance happening again.

"You know why you can't, it is not safe my love..."

"And yet is safe for you to leave me here." She snapped at him, and the infliction over the destroyed camp and Guisborne's blaze and fire armed soldiers was clear.

Robin sighed and looked down, shaking his head.

She took a moment before she was calm enough to speak.

"I did not mean that." She whispered.

He looked up at her, "I know."

"I cannot sit here and do nothing for the rest of my life Robin." She was serious, "please, if you will not let me come to the city let me go to Locksley, if it is _necessary_ for me not to come to town..."

"Why?"

"It is my village, and there are our people living there in this weather." She told him, "I want to make sure that they are well."

"On your own... Djac and Will cannot come with you they are staying with Jerome..."

"Rebecca will come with me. I can ask Thornton for a few blankets and a cloak for them. Djac says that Jerome should be up by the end of this afternoon if he wakes, I cannot imagine they will want to hang around much longer..."

"They will not have to run anymore if our mission to greet their father is successful."

"You know what I mean." Marian sighed.

Robin stared at her, not saying anything.

She gently moved his hand to rest under hers on her swollen stomach.

"Trust me, _please_." She whispered.

Robin stared into her eyes for a moment before he sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but you stay out of trouble, and do not go anywhere without Rebecca."

She nodded, "I promise."

"Good." He kissed her quickly, "get your cloak; we will drop you off on the way through."

Marian stood to collect Rebecca and her cloak.

Robin turned to his gang.

"To Locksley."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"To be honest I was surprised you gave into his demands."

Vaisey did not stop his walking as Guisborne followed him, like his life black leather shadow.

"Oh what, are you feeling a little bit let down?"

"You have loaned Cantley your entire Garrison to hunt for his children, including my men at arms... I would have forgiven a little warning..."

"Perhaps you should remember who it is you are talking to." Vaisey stopped walking and spun to look at Guisborne.

Guy almost grunted and looked away from him. He hated it when the Sheriff undermined him.

"Do not worry Gizzy; I he will be gone by the end of the week, then you can have your soldiers back to do whatever you want with them."

Guisborne's eyes moved back to the sheriffs and narrowed.

"The end of the week?" He asked, "You think that Cantley will have found his children by then?"

Vaisey raised one eyebrow, "get up to speed Guisborne."

There was a silent exchange for a moment before Guy straightened.

"You have a scheme?"

Vaisey chuckled, "one that delightfully does not involve us."

Guys eyes darkened, catching on quickly, "Hood."

"Oh yes..." Vaisey was still grinning, "I have no doubt that lord and lady Cantley junior have wandered into the open arms of Robin red breast... my hope is that Michael will wage his war on them, and leave us to sit by and watch the fun."

Guy relished nothing more than skewering Robin Hood on the end of his sword, he wanted to see the life fade from his eyes, that smirk vanish from his lips...

He wanted to hear Marian's mournful scream as she begged for someone to bring him back.

Guy wanted to be able to grab her and command her struggles, to be able to take her, as punishing her for being taken before.

"Guisborne... stop _mooning_."  
Vaisey's snap made Guy focus away from his daydream come twisted thoughts.

The Sheriff sneered and walked away from Guy, leaving the lieutenant to sniff angrily.

"I will depart for Locksley then." Guy called after the Sheriff.

Vaisey waved his hand over his shoulder as he rounded the corner out of sight.

"Whatever."

Guy glared after him for a moment before turning to look out over the few guards that Michael had not taken to hunt for his children.

"You there." He barked at one of them.

"Saddle me a horse, I wish to return to Locksley."


	6. Chapter 6

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

"Thank you for doing this." Marian said as she walked with Thornton down the landing of Locksley manor.

Rebecca was with Bridget Thornton in one of the chambers, packing a bag with blankets and other things that she and Jerome could not only use to continue their journey, but items which the gang could use to give out to the poor of Nottingham.

"I hope you will not get into any trouble..."

Thornton sighed, "I doubt Lord Guisborne will even notice, he spends most of his evenings and nights in Nottingham now. He is seldom here."

"Indeed." Marian showed no emotion on her face.

The knowledge that Guisborne was not residing at Locksley was more proof that he was not caring for the people of the village, or the surrounding ones which were supposed to be under his care.

It was more proof that without Robin Hood and his gang, his charitable acts, more people would not be making it through the winter.

Suddenly she stopped walking.

Looking into one of the rooms to her left where the door was open she stopped still and stared.

Thornton to stopped walking and looked in over her shoulder.

She took a hesitant step inside, and looked around the chamber, the bed, the tapestry, it knocked the air form her chest.

"You remember it?" Thornton asked, "it has been a long time."

Marian walked to the bed, she had her back to him as she looked around, running her hand over the curves in the bed post.

"Nothing has changed. "She whispered.

Thornton nodded, "Indeed."

He watched her for a moment as she stood silently and looked around.

"I will see how the others are doing." He said quietly, knowing her mind was somewhere else.

With that he closed the door to Robin's childhood bedroom, leaving Marian alone inside.

Marian walked slowly across the floorboards, watching as the dust particles danced in the streaming sunlight that came through the shutters.

The bright light was bouncing off of the snow and pooling into the room.

She swallowed and ran a hand down the bed curtains, fingering the green emerald cloth that Robin's mother had embroidered.

She had few memories of being in this room, but they were there.

Slowly she walked over to the corner of the room, where a large tapestry hung.

She took in the patterns and pictures, clearly created and stitched to excite and entice a child's imagination.

She was unsure of why, but suddenly it hurt to be in the manor.

It was painful to be so close the life that she had so nearly had.

Marian's chest suddenly ached for the life she stood in, the life she wanted, desperately and irrationally.

Her heart burned to have her children grow up in this manor, to sleep in this room.

She wanted to be able to help her people as Countess of Huntingdon, to be able to offer them shelter from the cold...

She swallowed, feeling her throat grow tight as if she wanted to burst into tears.

But she would not allow herself to, she was stronger than that.

The king would come home, and she and Robin would be here.

In that moment, she could not help but doubt it.

She could hear and see it all. She could see children running around, shrieking as their father chased them, a glorious smile of absolute happiness on his face.

She wrapped an arm around her middle. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, whispering to herself in assurance and reprimand.

"Grow up Marian."

As the words left her lips a small pain went through her hip and the side of her stomach.

Both her hands flew to it and the sharp stabbing pain almost knocked the wind out of her.

She took in a long breath to calm herself and swallowed, looking down at her belly for any signs ouf outside damage.

But like the first pain, it was gone as soon as it had come.

She swallowed and straightened, pushing it from her mind.

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"Couldn't have been easier could it?" Alan hissed as they crept around the castle, "Come on, you are kind of proud of me?"

"Coming in disguised as women was _not _clever." Much snapped.

Robin hushed him as they pressed into one of the stone walls, looking around for danger.

"You only say that 'cause the guard on the gate fancied you." Alan grinned at Much, upset that they had not kept the costumes, he would have loved to see Marians face when she saw Robin in it.

"What!" Much cried, again hushed by Robin.

Alan ignored their leader to get another dig at Much in, "It's your girlish features..."

"Girlish features... master!"

"Here we are." Robin stopped them by one of the large oak doors.

He looked around quickly, to make sure that the seemingly absent guards were not approaching them.

He tried the handle to feel the door give. Slowly Robin pushed it open, checking inside, before leading them into the chamber.

They explored the room, trying to find anything they could about Michael of Cantley.

Alan was stood by the now shut door, leaning against the stone.

"Yeh and how exactly did we know he would be staying in here?"

"A good guess." Robin told him as he sifted through the few papers on the desk.

It was quickly becoming clear that Michael had brought very little with him, and that most of the papers on the desk belong to Vaisey.

A locked box, bearing the Sheriffs insignia, tucked in the far corner of the cupboard, caught Johns eyes.

"Robin."

The giant handed the box to Robin who set it down on the desk before him.

"There is nothing about Michael in this room." Much was getting anxious, "So can we please go home... maybe he has left already."

"He is right Robin." Alan told their leader who had opened the box, and was looking at the paper he had pulled from it. He was turning it over in his hands, and it bore a red seal.

"Who is _that_ from?" Alan asked, sounding bored.

"Master we should be going..." Much was worried.

"It's from Prince John." Robin said and moved to open it when he was stopped by a loud voice from the courtyard.

"Ah Michael so pleased you are back!" Vaisey could be heard to cry and the gang spun towards the door.

Robin slammed the box down and shoved the letter, still unopened, inside his jacket.

"Master!" Much hissed loudly as Robin walked towards the door, opened it, and walked out.

John sighed and followed as the others followed Robin.

They crouched down and watched as the man they now knew to be Michael dismounted his horse and walked towards where Vaisey was waiting.

"There are tracks in the forest, but they disappear through some trees." He snapped, "I will try later."

"Indeed." Vaisey grinned, "Dinner is ready for you in the great hall, Guisborne has returned to Locksley but will be back shortly."

Robin's eyes widened and his men through a nervous glance at him.

They remained hidden until Michael and the Sheriff had disappeared from sight.

"We go, now." John said. He was anxious for Marian and Rebecca's safety, not as much as Robin, but still enough to speak.

Much nodded as did Alan, and the men stood and raced through the castle corridors.

"Immediately!"


	7. Chapter 7

**THE CAVE**

Djac was washing her hands in a bowl of water when she caught Will smiling at her.

"What?" she asked and walked over to him.

"Nothing." He smiled at her from carving a dog tag.

"Behave Will Scarlet." She warned him and he chuckled, her laughing at his blush.

"Rebecca..."

The groan made Djac spin and race off towards the other part of the cave. Will was only a couple of paces behind her.

Jerome was twitching on his back, his eyes open and searching. "Rebecca."

"She is safe do not worry." Djac told him, "I am Djac; I have been looking after you for a couple of days."

"Where is Rebecca?" For someone who had been asleep for a day, Jerome seemed awake and active.

"She is safe, she is with Robin Hood and his men." Djac told him and his eyes widened.

"She is safe."

Jerome stared at her for a moment before sinking to lie flat again.

Djac assessed the colour of his face, seemingly pink and healthy, and looked at his eyes. Which were clear and bright blue.

"Any pain?"

He shook his head, it was not a lie.

"When will she be back?" He asked, "We need to get moving, if he finds us... he was so close..."

"Is he the one who shot you?" Will asked.

Jerome stared at him before nodding, "yes."

"Rebecca has gone to a nearby village to get blankets and supplies for you to, although you will not have to run anymore, Robin and a couple of others have gone to Nottingham to confront your father."

"He is here!" Djac was cut off by Jerome shouting and sitting bolt upright. He showed no pain, and this momentarily stunned her.

"You have been injured you should lay..."

"We have to move on, he will kill us!" Jerome cried and Djac pushed him to stop him getting off of the rock.

"Jerome listen to me." She said firmly, "it will all be fine... I promise."

Jerome seemed to search her face for a moment.

Whatever he was looking for he must have found.

He nodded.

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

"Rebecca?" Marian stepped into one of the small rooms in the servant's quarters to see the woman stood with her back to her, seemingly putting blankets and linens in a bag.  
"I am almost done." Rebecca told her over her shoulder.  
Marian nodded and walked to stand closer to her. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure." Rebecca smiled back at her before down at what she was dong.  
Marian watched as she continued to put things in a bag, her movements were sharp and she pushed everything to the bottom of the sack  
"why did Michael start hunting you and your brother?" Marian asked.  
She had learnt quickly from Rebecca's tone when she spoke of her father not to call him that... Her father.  
Rebecca stopped suddenly and swallowed, still not turning around.  
"When we were younger an old woman came to our house to speak to my father... Her visit meant that Jerome became his greatest shame."  
She took in a small breath, as if gathering the assurance to speak.  
"My mother had had an affair with one of the villagers... Jerome was not my father's son... No doubt you have heard the rumours."  
"The involvement of the old woman is true?" Marian had long doubted the childish aspect of the 'witch' in the rumour.  
Rebecca hissed, "She was no sorcerer, just the woman who had delivered Jerome... Coincidently his real fathers mother."  
Marian watched as the blonde woman before her swallowed.  
"My mother tried everything to make it right." Rebecca straightened and turned around; walking past Marian to gather another blanket the Thornton had left for her.  
"She is the one who scarred Jerome, all in an attempt to prove to my father that he was nothing more than a mistake."  
Marian's eyes widened. "I thought... That the fire had..."  
"She turned her back on him." Rebecca said firmly but then gave an ironic sort of smile to herself.  
"But Michael's greatest weakness as a human is his pride." She said firmly as though it was a fact, an assertion rather than an opinion.  
"He went on a rampage and killed half of our village..." she swallowed but her voice did not break as she pushed more belongings into the bag.  
"Then he came home and killed her."  
Marian gasped at the blunt words.  
"Michael killed your mother?"  
Tears were in Rebecca's eyes as she turned to face Marian. But they did not fall. Likewise, her voice dropped slightly to be quieter but she did not cry.  
"He said that she broke his heart." her voice did break then, "so he would break hers."  
Rebecca took a moment before finishing.  
"He carved it from her chest while Jerome and I watched."  
Marian could say nothing. She was too shocked to even cry.  
"Afterwards my father took off in a rage and the rest of our friends scattered, I and Jerome hid in the trees, watching as our home was burnt to the ground. We watched as every memory turned to dust." Rebecca breathed.  
This part at least, Marian could understand.  
Rebecca was speaking again, "Jerome stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew that I wanted to say goodbye."  
She stared at Marian as she spoke.  
"We promised to stay together. Always and forever... Running from Michael till the end of our days if needs be... If that's what it takes to be safe"  
Marian looked at her, "even though he is your father."  
Rebecca laughed without humour and shook her head, "when you suffer a tragedy like that your emotions are what defines you... I am stubborn but moral, Jerome is fair and loyal..." her eyes saddened just a bit, "and Michael has no tolerance for people who disappoint him."  
Marian watched her as she sniffed.  
"Over the years of childhood that I remember people we knew made that mistake... I have made it several times." her voice broke and she wiped her eyes.

Marian caught sight of some small scars on her wrists, as though someone had flung her across a room.  
They were also of odd shape. Marian could only assume they had been there for a long time; that they had changed shape as the skin beneath them grew and stretched as the person grew from childhood to adulthood.  
Marian stared at her, "would you ever leave Jerome for Michael?"  
Marian knew the answer; she just wanted to hear it said, she wanted to see whether Rebecca would be honest, whether she had it in her to justify her statement.  
Unsurprisingly, in a way that made Marian almost proud, Rebecca was serious as she spoke.  
"He is my brother... And I'm an unmarried woman... Should I spend my life alone instead?"  
Marian stared at her, for once unsure of what the correct thing to say was.  
"_Thornton_."  
The loud bark of a voice downstairs made Marian freeze, Rebecca too became still.  
"Master." Marian heard Thornton's voice as he walked through the manor to greet Guisborne.  
"You are back early, we were not expecting you."  
"I will change and bathe before returning to Nottingham, The Sheriffs guest Cantley needs entertaining." Guy ordered.  
Marian's eyes widened.  
"Father." Rebecca gasped and Marian's heart stopped beating.  
"I will call you when your baht is ready."

Marian was scared for Thornton, he was trying to protect her and Rebecca, by keeping Guy downstairs.

"Fine."  
A loud sound echoed through the house.  
It was the unmistakable sound of wooden boards being trodden on by boots with spurs.

Guy started to climb the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**LOCKSLEY MANOR**

Marian spun and flung open the window shutters, looking out over the deserted and snow covered courtyard.

"Follow me down. Hurry." Marian said and climbed out gingerly, knowing that if she slipped now it would not be good for either her or the baby.

She could almost hear Much's voice in her head.

_I said this was a bad idea..._

She could also see Robin's grim expression at her climbing down the outside of his house.

Guy's footsteps could still be heard climbing the stairs, growing closer.

In that second Rebecca made a decision.

She watched as Marian slowly climbed down to the floor, taking a couple of steps back to look up at her.

"Come on!"

"I am sorry." Rebecca said and gripped the shutters.

"No!"

The shutters slammed shut just as Guy opened the door to the chamber.

Rebecca spun and stared at the man in leather.

She swallowed as his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?"

She straightened, knowing this was her best chance of staying alive long enough for Robin and his gang to come and get her, she knew that they would not abandon her.

She knew that Marian would not allow it.

Or at the very least, this was her best chance of knowing Jerome would be safe.

"My name is Rebecca of Cantley. I demand you take me to my father."

Guy's eyes narrowed at her for a moment, he then caught sight of the bag full of his belongings and he glared at her.

"_Guards_!"

**LOCKSLEY**

Robin and his gang were running down the hill towards Locksley when they caught sight of Guisborne's coach outside of the manor.

John caught Robin's arm to stop him from charging in as they watched Rebecca be hurled into the carriage, before Guisborne climbed in behind her.

"Where is Marian?" Alan asked.

"Robin!"

Her voice pierced the air around them and made them all turn.

Robin looked up to see his wife running towards him.

He rushed forwards, dropping his bow as he went.  
"Come here…"

Relief flooded through him.

He took her in his arms in a tight hug, both of them were gasping for breath from their run. He pulled away from her to look her over.

"Let me look at you…"

His hands flitted from holding her elbows, to her face and then back again as his eyes raked over her.

"Let me look at you... are you okay? You're okay..."

"Guy has taken Rebecca." Marian went straight to business, "he has taken her to Nottingham... to her father... we need to stop them, to help her."

Robin nodded, "and we will, but right now we need to go back to camp."

"What?" Marian cried.

She looked over her shoulder briefly at the manor before back to Robin, "They have not left yet we can still save her..."

"Listen to me." He said firmly, "We are going to camp to get Will and Djac and to check on Jerome. That way we can formulate a plan that assures us that we will be safe, that no one will get hurt." He told her.

"If we go running in now, god knows what will happen."

"You say 'we' as if I am included." She snapped.

"Marian." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"If you can honestly tell me that you think that you coming and fighting with us in the castle is a safe thing for you _and_ the baby, then you can come."

Everyone stared at the couple as they stared at each other.

After a moment Marian sighed sadly.

"Fine."

Robin kissed her forehead before turning to the others just as Guisborne's carriage rolled out of the village below them.

"Let's go."

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

Rebecca stood in the dungeon, tied with her hands behind her to the large wooden strut in the centre of the cell.  
She looked up when footsteps approached and she stiffened. The jailer opened the door for Michael, allowing him to enter before locking the door again.  
Michael simply stared at her, taking her in, all the changed and enhancements that had occurred as she had grown up.  
It stung him how much she looked like his late wife.  
When Michael said nothing Rebecca's emotions got the better of her.  
Fuelled by fright, anger and sadness she glared at him.  
"So you finally decided to come and see me. Took you long enough." she snapped.  
Her emotions seemed to surprise him.  
Michael thought she would rejoice at seeing him, that now free of Jerome she would willingly return with him.  
He was under the mistaken impression, that Jerome had forced her loyalty.

He thought this, when it was quite the opposite.  
"Rebecca..." he breathed.  
"Whatever fatherly speech you are thinking save it." she said cuttingly, "nothing you say matters to me anymore."  
Michael stared at her, feeling his anger rise.  
"I see." He took a step towards her and she sucked in a breath, stiffening into the pole.  
"You need not fear me ..." he said firmly, more of an order than a comfort.  
"I am your father Rebecca."  
She scoffed quietly and looked away from him.  
"I have no weapon." he continued, certain that was what she was scared of.  
"So you have had to rethink your plan to murder me?" she snapped and her eyes darted back to his.  
"no." he said, "I was never after you Rebecca, I sought to rescue..."  
"Jerome is my family." she cried firmly, her voice rising to drown out his.  
"If you were after him you were after me."  
"He forces your loyalty Rebecca..."  
"No!" she shouted, "I stayed loyal to him because we are family... I don't expect you to understand"  
"He is illegitimate, the devil's own..."

"No."

"He is the seed of your mother's sin..." Michael was growing increasingly angry.  
Rebecca acknowledged it. Part of her wanted to back down, not to anger him further, but the most part made her carry on in hatred for the man before her.  
"Jerome was not born a bad person none of us were!" she cried, "You did this... You made us live like this when you killed..." her voice broke and she swallows past the years in her eyes.  
Michael straightened, eyes darkening.  
"When you killed our mother." she breathed.  
Michael glared at her as she sniffed and shook her head, holding his gaze.  
"You destroyed our family." She spat.  
"Not him." She whispered and looked away from him, not wanting him to see her cry.

Michael glared at her before he walked towards the cell doors.

"We depart for Cantley as soon as I decide. I suggest you forget Jerome, and be a better woman than your mother ever was, even if I did love her." He snapped.

"You know nothing of love." Rebecca whispered.

He slammed the door after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE CAVE**

"No Marian."

"But Robin..."

"Absolutely not." He did not look up from putting more arrows in his quiver.

The gang were preparing their weapons as well, including Will and Djac.

"You cannot make me stay here..."

"Marian." Robin took a deep breath to stop him from shouting or snapping at her.

He knew that she was frustrated, but he was not about to let her get herself hurt by trying to prove a point.

"I let you go to Locksley without me, and you were nearly captured, please allow me this peace of mind by staying here where it is safe… you were running around..."

"Oh don't speak rubbish." She snapped, before taking a breath to rein her emotions back in.

"What does that mean?" He was quick to demand.

"I can't _run_ in my _condition_, the _condition_ you put me in." She hissed at him.

He looked to the ceiling in a long suffering eye roll but said nothing.

She ground her teeth together, "I can't run, I feel to heavy too, it's more of a slow jog, fast walking really… _running_ is impossible."

Robin lowered his eyes to stare at her, still silent, but his face told her that he was not budging one inch from his dismissal of her coming to Nottingham with them.

She sighed, trying to stay calm as she stared up at him.

"Rebecca was kind to me, she _trusted_ me Robin. I cannot sit by here and wait for you to rescue her, I _want_ to help."

"No." He raised both his eyebrows.

"But you never made me stay here before, when it is _unnecessary_." She stressed, "That was our compromise, I will stay hidden, I promise you that I will not fight… _please_…"

"Marian." He sighed and folded his arms, "for today… _please_ just stay here."

She glanced at him from looking at her hands but said nothing.

He sighed in frustration, "Marian…"

"This is why I can't tell you anything about how I feel." She snapped at him, stood beside him at the table covered in weapons.

His eyes snapped up to stare intently at her, "What does that mean?"

She swallowed and looked away, "Nothing."

He leant closer, "Tell me."

She sighed after a moment, "Alright then, look, you have to promise not to shout, or over react…"

He said nothing and his face did not change.

Marian rested her hand on his arm soothingly.

He was staring at her, "What's wrong?"

She swallowed and looked down, "I have had a couple of pains today, but it's fine… honestly Robin…"

"What?" He yelled before he could stop himself.

The gang all looked over at the two of them but they were staring at one another.

Marian regretted telling him instantly.

"Shh, shh please, please there are changes in my body and you promised you would not over react or shout…" Her hands were fluttering around his cheeks and shoulders, trying to calm him down.

He was staring with wide eyes at her.

"Why did you not tell me?" He demanded.

"Because there is nothing to worry about." She stated, her voice growing in volume as well, "it is fine, Matilda warned me about twinges and they only last a second…"

He was glaring at her, his eyes mad with worry.

She groaned, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Please don't look at me like that, I am sorry I did not tell you instantly but I trust myself to know when something is _wrong_… and I don't think that there is…" She snapped, "Let me come today."

"No." He said firmly, still simmering, "Not a chance."

She glared at him, "Robin…"

"No." He snapped, "It is not happening!"

"She _may_ be staying here..."

Robin and Marian's heads both snapped up, as did everyone else's to see Jerome staring at them.

"But _I_ am coming with you." He said, "I want to help."

Robin sighed, "That is very kind but you are still healing, do not worry we will rescue your sister."

His hand rested on the bottom of Marian's spine.

She stepped away from him, her hands on her hips.

"I can fight." Jerome said, "And I want to save my sister. It is my fault that Michael has chased us for this long it is my duty to her to protect her."

Robin was persistent, "I do not think that Rebecca will thank me if I allow you to fight. You have not been awake a full day."  
"I will be fine." Jerome said.

But Robin shook his head, "I do not want to risk anyone's life if I don't have to."

They stared at one another before, to Marians amazement, Jerome nodded.

"Very well."

Robin nodded and said a thank you for his co-operation before turning back to his wife.

He bent forwards to kiss her but she turned her head so he had to kiss her cheek.

He sighed, "Come on Marian."

His hand moved to rest on her belly comfortingly but she pushed his arm away.

She glanced at him before away again.

"Bring Rebecca back quickly." She said, "You should be going."

Robin sighed and picked up his bow and turned to lead the gang out of the cave and into the forest.

Marian sighed in frustration.

Why shouldn't she go?

She was not going to fight, she had said that…

Marian looked to Jerome who was still holding his sword.

He waited a moment before speaking.

"How long shall we give it before we set of after them?"  
Marian grinned.

**Nottingham **

Guy, Vaisey and the household guard watched as Michael dragged Rebecca from the caste, pushing and pulling her towards the carriage that was waiting as she struggled against him.

"I will almost be sad to see them go." Vaisey muttered to himself ad Guy.

Guisborne raised an eyebrow at him but saw him chuckle.

"A clue... no."

Vaisey and Guisborne turned and walked back into the castle after they saw Michael slam the carriage door shut, and it begin to pull away through the portcullis into the city.

As the carriage pulled through the people a large man stepped out into the road, holding his arms out wide to stop it for being able to pass.

"What is going on?" Michael's voice could be heard from inside the carriage.

He pushed the door open to see John smile from his place in the road.

"What?"

Robin's sword handle slammed against Michael's skull, sending him toppling to the ground against the wheels of his carriage.

"Oi!"

Alan took out the guard driving the carriage, whilst Much and Will fended off any that were rushing to help the fallen Earl of Southampton.

Robin bent down to swipe the key from Michael's belt before he jumped into the carriage and undid Rebecca's shackles.

"Thank you." She said.

"Let's go." Robin pushed her from the carriage and stood out after her.

Michael's eyes snapped open and he growled, thrusting his hand and knife forwards towards Robins leg.

The outlaw gave out a cry of pain as he felt the metal piece his skin.

"Master!"

Much's voice was loud but he was too late.

Robin bent down to try and stop the blood that was leaking through his trouser but Michael grabbed him around the neck, holding his knife tip to it.

He glared at Rebecca over Robin's shoulder, where she was stood with the rest of the gang.

"Come back here, you are coming home."

She shook her head, "I am not going anywhere with you."

"I am your father..."

"You stopped being that a long time ago..."

"So you would rather live your life with your _brother_... or fools like this one?"

"Excuse me."

Michael felt cool press into the back of his neck and he and the others looked behind him to see Marian holding her sword tip to his spine, glaring at him.

"I am the only one who gets to call him a _fool_."


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTTINGHAM CASTLE**

"_Someone help Earl Michael_!"

The guard's voice allowed a distraction, and as more men patrolling the market came running, Robin spun out of Michaels arms.

The man gave a roar of anger and thrust his sword towards the outlaw, who leapt backwards before picking up his own blade and slamming it against Michaels.

The two quickly locked in heated battle before Robin shoved him away roughly, sending him backwards onto the floor once more, as he spun and grabbed Marian's arm.

He was furious.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as he dragged her backwards through the commotion, his arms locked between her chest and her stomach.

"Get off of me."

He ignored her.

"Robin I was not fighting let go…"

He held her roughly and stopped dragging her.

He grabbed a nearby piece of rope and tied her hands together.

"You…" he secured it tightly, "_stay_ there."

"Robin!" She screamed as he ran off back towards the fight.

Robin spun with his sword and slashed across a guard's body, sending them to the floor.

Michael let out a shout and thrust his sword forwards. Robin raised his own to strike back, only to have a body leap in front of him, and knock Michael's sword from his hand with his own blade.

Michael stared at the man and Rebecca spun.

"Jerome."

Jerome stared at Rebecca, he felt like he had not seen her in days, when in truth it had only been one.

But the relief, the knowledge that she was okay, seen as she was his everything in life, made his brain almost feel as though it was cloudy inside.

Michael looked at the loving expression on his daughters face, and back to the scarred one of Jerome's and growled.

"No!"

Will's shout was too late as Michael lunged to his right.

He grabbed Rebecca's arm and pulled her back against his chest. He had a firm grip on her, and it was clear that he had knocked some of the wind from her.

His glaring eyes were locked on Jerome's.

The rest of the gang were a little way away in a lose semi-circle, littered between them lay the fallen bodies of the soldiers they had beaten.

The gang stared on.

Robin swallowed, knowing that this would not end well.

He wanted to stop it, to do something, but he knew that this was not their fight.

Not anymore.

"Put the sword down boy." Michael sneered as Rebecca struggled in his grip. As Jerome stared at him he produced a dagger from his belt and held it to her neck.  
"Or she dies."  
Rebecca's eyes widened and Jerome's heart sped up a pace.  
He shook his head and lifted his sword.

"Your fight is not with her, fight _me_, if you are brave enough."

Michael started to laugh scornfully and he shoved Rebecca away to the floor.

She skidded towards Djac, who helped her to her feet.

"I will be rid of you," Michael hissed as he and Jerome circled one another, swords at their sides.

"I will be free of the reminder of your mother's sin…"

Jerome inclined his head slightly, eyes dark.

"A reminder of how much she did not love you."

Michael let out a roar of rage and swung his blade at Jerome, who spun and parried quickly, sending Michael back three paces.

Another cry of anger from Michael and a vicious swing of his arm meant that Jerome's blade flew from his hand and landed near Rebecca.

Michael bragged old of the man's shirt front and pushed him to the floor, towering over him and pushing his sword near Jerome neck.

Everyone drew in a quick breath, but before anyone could move, Michael's sword was flying down towards Jerome, but it stopped instantly.

Michael let out a groan of pain, and he looked down at himself to see a dagger protruding from his chest.

Jerome's hands fell from around its handle, as Michael dropped his sword like it was burning hot, and wretched down at the dagger from his heart.

He stumbled away from Jerome, slowly towards Rebecca, as he tugged and wretched and gagged as he pulled the dagger from his chest.

It fell with a clatter to the floor and the blood on his hands and coming from the corner of his mouth made her whimper and step away, as he groaned and tumbled to the floor, becoming still at last.

Jerome pushed himself to his feet shakily and Rebecca rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

She nodded, "Let's go home."

Robin watched as they hugged before turning and storming down the alley.

He freed Marian's hands and she immediately struggled against him.

"I told you before, don't you _ever_ tie me up." She snapped, shoving against his shoulders so he had to take a step away from her.

They were both furious

"Marian you cannot do this _every time_ something happens." Robin shouted as he stepped closer.

"I was not even fighting!" She shoved him away again.

"What do you call it then?" He demanded.

She was _so_ angry with him.

"At _no_ point did I _lock in combat_ with another. I saved your _life_."

"Marian." He snapped, "I do not want you fighting… _or_ for people to see that you are with us…"

"Why not?" She screamed, "Robin I _am_ with you."

Since becoming with child Marian had displayed a tendency to forget the point in their frequent arguments. Robin had to work harder than ever to be patient with her.

"Because if the Sheriff finds out…" he said firmly.

"He knows I am with you!"

"If he finds out about the baby." He snapped.

She scoffed and looked away.

"I don't want you have this conversation and argument with you _every time_ anything happens Marian." He warned, "I don't want to, but I am _not_ going to let you put yourself and our baby in danger when you don't need to… I thought we were past this."

"I just saved your life." She snapped.

"I _swear_ Marian if you _don't_ start…"

"Why don't you just ask the sheriff if I can have a cell in the dungeons, you are good as locking my up nowadays anyway?" She demanded.

He glared at her, his teeth grinding together.

"So help me Marian…"

"Argh…" Marian's hands flew to her stomach as she gasped.

The stabbing pain evaporated instantly.

Robin caught her under the arm and supported her.

His eyes grew anxious.

"Are you okay?" He demanded.

She thought for a moment and ran her hand under her stomach.

She took in a deep breath before letting it out.

"Marian?" He demanded once more.

She swallowed and nodded, letting out a breath.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure?" He asked firmly.

"I'm fine, just tired… come on…" She took in a deep breath and took his hand.

She looked up at him and sighed.

"No more fighting, with you or the guards… I promise... this is my last indiscretion... I will be good from now on, no running, no fighting, no nothing…"

He stared back at her before pulling her into a hug.

She took his hand which wasn't rest on her back and put it under hers on her stomach between them.

She sighed and rested her face against his shoulder, breathing deeply.

Robin rested his chin on top of her head.

He rocked them both gently and she clung to him, breathing in his scent and closing her eyes, letting her mind drift.

"we can go and see Matilda, right now…" He kissed her hair despite his firm words.

She sighed and shook her head, cheek against his chest, held their by his hand on the back of her head.

His other stroked her bely gently between then.

Her hands clasped at his shirt over his chest.

"I just want to go back to camp and go to bed, I think this has been enough for one day." Her eyes remained closed.

He nodded, trusting her thoughts on her body and what she felt.

He tilted his head to kiss her hair gently, resting his chin atop it and holding her tighter.

Her eyes fluttered open tearily and she swallowed, holding herself tighter to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**THE CAVE**

He knew he should be asleep; he felt tired enough to fall into slumber.

Everyone else was asleep, including Will, who had had enough energy when they returned from Nottingham to set up a link from the old traps to the cave, so the gong would still ring if someone was caught in it.

Robin sighed where he lay in the still darkness, yellow candles flickering close to his and Marian's bunk, lighting her skin and making her look like a fallen angel.

It danced in the candle light, which was still light enough to see by even though Robin knew it was far too late for him to still be awake.

But he could not help it.

His thoughts wandered.

Djac had bandaged his leg where Michael had stabbed it, and the scar looked to be most promising, large and jagged, much like the one on his side from a non-clean blow.

Every scratch and mark on his body was one done out of love, or so Robin believed.

Every mark he had got in the holy land was out of love for the king... there were those from protecting the people he loved, from protecting his wife that he loved more than anything…

Robin sighed, and moved one hand from behind his head to examine the twisted scars and calloused hands from archery practice, an incessant hobby he had had since he could remember.

How different his hands were, to the skin that his wife had on her hands, despite her own weapon use.

He glanced at her, looking at the curve of her throat, the soft part which he alone could touch.

He stared back at the roof of the cave; he knew it was not vanity that made him examine every wound he received. He cared not how many blemishes he got on his body, how many limbs he lost or times he nearly died...

It was all worth it if Marin was safe.

She was lying on her side facing away from him, one of her hands on small swollen stomach, the other between her head and the pillow.

Her abdomen had grown slightly, he was sure of it.

Although no one else could see the difference, he was sure he could.

It was not easy to see under her shirt, or the white nightdress he had bought for her to sleep in, but after years of studying her body, to him it was as clear as day.

She was not far enough along to show properly, but Robin was amazed by her more and more each day.

He gently reached out to run the tips of his fingers through her dark hair. He watched as it softly ran through his fingers, before falling back against the pillow.

She moaned slightly in her sleep, for she was somewhat awake… laying groggily with a small cramping sensation in her lower stomach.

She rolled slightly further away from him, curling into a tighter ball against it.

Robin knew she was waking slowly.

He rolled gently towards her, but froze when he felt something wet seeping into his leg.

He frowned and moved the hand from her shoulder to press into the thin mattress, and gasped when it was soaked and almost sticky.

He pulled his hand back up into the flickering yellow candle light and drew in a sharp intake of breath.

In between his fingers and over his palm, a crimson stain, which was wet to touch, was visible.

His eyes widened and his mouth grew dry.

"Marian." Robin shook her, "_Marian_."

She moaned and blinked her eyes.

"Mmm?" He head tilted lightly toward him blearily.

Her eyes widened, and she stared at his hand, the red insides of his fingers.

She could smell it and so could he.

"You're bleeding." His voice cracked.

"What?" Marians gasped.

Her voice was frantic and high pitched, tears already in her eyes.

She shoved herself up onto her arms as with his other hand Robin threw back the covers and both of them gasped at what they saw.

The mattress was dark brown, stained with blood, which they could smell.

It had spread in a dark crimson stain across Marian's legs and on Robins hand and side where he had been laid.

"Argh..."

Marians hand flew to her stomach as a pain shot through her.

It felt as though she was being torn in half.

This pain did not leave.

"No… no no…" Her hand flew to grip at the bottom of her stomach, fisting her nightdress.

"No…"

She was shaking.

Tears rolled down her face and she rolled towards Robin, curling into a ball, sobbing loudly.

"_Robin_..."

He wrapped his arms around her, his own tears falling down his face as the stench of blood, _Marian's_ blood, filled his head, where it had spilt from between her legs...

"Djac!" He cried, sounding broken and afraid.

It rang through the cave as he held his wife, rocking her as they both sobbed.

"_Djac!"_

**NEXT EPISODE CHAPTER 1 UP NOW!**

**PLEASE DONT HATE ME! All I have to say is :'(**

**So this is the end of the chapter and the end of the episode.**

**THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS OF THE NEXT EPISODE ARE UP NOW ON MY PROFILE.**

**Not that anyone is really interested, but I wrote the last sad little snippet whilst listening to the song SKINNY LOVE by BIRDY. The lyrics are sad and quiet and I think it matched the tone of the ending well.**

"**And I told you to be patient  
And I told you to be fine  
And I told you to be balanced  
And I told you to be kind  
And now all your love is wasted  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches  
And at the end of all your lines  
Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
Who will fall far behind?  
Come on skinny love  
My, my, my, my, my, my"**


End file.
